koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Gihren Zabi
Gihren Zabi (ギレン・ザビ) is the eldest son of the Zabi family, a part of the leaders for the first Zeon resistance against Earth. Planning to live as a well-known dictator rather than seek peace, Gihren is one of the strongest promoters of continuing the war with Earth after the death of his younger brother, Garma. Armed with passionate speeches and an unmistakable ambition, he abuses the sorrow felt by loyal supporters and family to invigorate them to fight. Aware of his father's wishes to cease the destruction and create peace talks, Gihren has the Zeon's Solar Ray fire a blast in the direction of his father's ship. Gihren acts as though their father's death was an unfortunate casualty, but Kycilia is aware of his treachery. During the climax of the One Year War, she shoots him dead to avenge their father. Mission Mode Gihren is a Terminal only character in Mission Mode. He invigorates his Zeon troops to rise up in arms and resist the Federation. If the player's character says "Hail Zeon!" after his speech, they'll become a member of Zeon's forces and will be greeted by Dozle Zabi and Char Aznable. If they refuse, their friendship with Gihren and Dozle will decrease. Completing all of the three missions for Zeon will have Gihren personally congratulate the player's character while expressing personal interest in them. He wonders about their future plans with Zeon and the player has the choice to continue serving under Dozle. Gihren approves though he warns them to not do anything rash, wanting to keep tabs on the player's character. This also unlocks Dozle as a playable character. The only possible ways of boosting relationship ratings with Gihren is by completing the Zeon missions and other missions that increases friendship ratings with several characters at once. He will not personally appear in battle. In Dynasty Warriors: Gundam Reborn, he is one of the main antagonists of the Is This a Bug? story and can be unlocked as a Bodyguard using a battleship to bomb enemies for the players. Personality Cunning, manipulative and ruthless, Gihren seeks to create a new totalitarian rule under his name. He believes humanity is overpopulated and only wasting natural resources; he plans to "cleanse the filth" of the "undesirables" and create a new order for humanity. Cold hearted and selfish, Gihren doesn't genuinely care for any of his family members, instead seeing them as rivals to his rise to power, as well as expecting them to succeed without fail. Although he doesn't believe in Newtypes, he is also willing to use them as propaganda for his desires. His father called him the Adolf Hitler of their age and feared the consequences of approving the plans for Gihren's weapons of mass destruction, beliving them would destroy the Zeon nation. Quote *"We have lost a hero to our glorious and noble cause, but does this foreshadow our defeat? No. It is a new beginning. Compared to Earth Federation the military resources of Zeon is less than one thirtieth of theirs. Despite this major difference, how is it that we have been able to fight the fight for so long? It is because our goal in this war is a righteous one. It’s been over fifty years since the elite of the Federation, consumed by greed began a war against our blessed empire! Never forget the times when the Federation has trampled us! We, the blessed children of God almighty, have had a long and arduous struggle to achieve glory for our great nation. Our fight is sacred, our cause divine. The war is at a stalemate. Perhaps many of you have become complacent. The Federation has polluted our most cherished systems for merely the sake of their own greed! We must send them a message, but not composed of words. We have wasted too much time with words. We need action now. The Earth elite must be taught a strong lesson for their evil corruption. This is only the beginning of our war. We have been putting more and more money into our efforts towards making our military stronger than ever. The Federation has done the same. Many of your fathers and brothers have perished valiantly in the face of a contemptible enemy. We must never forget what the Federation has done to our people! These Brave men have shown us these virtues through their own valiant sacrifice. By focusing our anger and sorrow, we are finally in a position where victory is within our grasp, and once again, our most cherished nation will flourish. Victory is the greatest tribute we can pay those who sacrifice their lives for us! Rise, our people, Rise! Take your sorrow, and turn it into anger! Zeon thirsts for the strength of its people! HAIL ZEON!" *"Think back. At one time, I firmly believed in Deikun's Revolution. But democracy turned into uncontrolled corruption. Population grew unchecked, devouring resources heedlessly. Through it's greedy excesses, the so-called noble human race has overstepped it's limits. Its weaknesses have brought it to the brink of extinction, and now the way must be cleared for the coming of the Newtypes and the new world order. This cannibalistic war was caused by Federation weakness. Weakness leads to extinction. And then, I'll make the world fit for a new human race." *"My brave and loyal Zeon soldiers! I'm pleased to report that the Solar Ray has reduced half the Federation forces to stardust. This brilliant light is proof that Zeon's justice is served. With the massive damage incurred, any battle strength the Federation Forces may have left will be of no consequence. In other words: what remains of them is little more than debris. It is with confidence that I hereby declare it impossible for this weak host of enemies to force its way past A Baoa Qu. There is no other way for mankind to last forever, except by living under the direct control of "we", "the chosen, superior race of Zeon". If this war drags on, it will pose a serious threat to all of mankind. We must teach those slow-witted people of the Earth Federation a lesson they will always remember. Now is the time for mankind to stand up for the future! HAIL ZEON!" External Links *Profile at Gundam Wiki Category:Gundam Support Characters